Nadak
Nadak is a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Nadak was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta. He, like all Makuta, originally worked on creating new types of Rahi beasts. When the Makuta were assigned to different regions to watch, Nadak was assigned to one of the Southern Islands. When Teridax decided to take over the Brotherhood, Nadak disapproved of this, however, decided to side with Teridax, although he planned on sabotaging the Plan. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War During the Karda Nui Saga, Nadak and Naiva often visited Makuta Vakumi and his region. Nadak was visiting Vakumi who showed him his new Disabler Cannon, until the Order of Mata Nui arrived and attacked. He then proceeded to battle the Order of Mata Nui, but he later escaped. The Shadow Unleashed In the Makuta Empire Pocket Dimension, Nadak, along with Naiva, is Vakumi's partner. Recently, he, Vakumi and Naiva, were sent to the Southern Continent with an army of Rahkshi, Visorak, Rahi and Dark Hunters to kill a Toa. He and Vakumi killed a Toa of Air named Defilak, then continued to proceed into the area. Nadak saved Naiva just in time from falling to certain death after being struck with a wave of Fire. After Vakumi caught up with them, Jaller himself came up from behind. He was ordered to leave and continue the assault on the Continent. At some point, Nadak encountered an Av-Matoran named Nelag. He and his 2 Rahkshi chased him for a long time, until the Matoran arrived where Vakumi was. Before Nadak could kill the Matoran, Vakumi destroyed the 2 Rahkshi beside him and said that the Matoran could be useful to the Empire. After Chirox arrived on the Southern Continent, Nadak took an Advanced Airship with a box of supplies back to Destral and presented it to Vakumi. He then observed Nelag's transformation into a Toa of Shadow. 5 years after the assault, he was discussing with Naiva about Nelag when the 2 were confronted by 2 Exo-Makuta, who took them for questioning. The two eventually caved and told them all about Toa Nelag. After Nelag's supposed "death", Naiva and Nadak were both present at Vakumi's briefing in his new mission. Abilities and Traits Nadak is actually very small, due to an experiment gone horribly wrong by Mutran. Because of this, Nadak despises Mutran. Everyone in the Brotherhood, except for Chirox, made fun of his size. Since then, he has made a robot suit to compensate for his size. Nadak is close friends with Chirox, Naiva, and more recently, Vakumi. He is loyal to Vakumi and is willing to keep any secret of his. Nadak has control over Shadow, the ability to shape-shift, produce Kraata as well as the 42 Kraata Powers. Mask & Tools Nadak's robot suit has a separate personality, and could operate individually if he wanted it to. Nadak uses a Double-Bladed Staff in combat. This could be used to channel his Shadow and Kraata powers. Nadak wears the Kanohi Shelek, the Mask of Silence. He could use it on his foes, but can also use it on himself, whenever he is made fun of so he is unable to hear their insults. Trivia *Nadak's weapon and robot suit is based off of Kazdan Paratus from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. *Due to the treacherous landscape of his region, the rest of the Brotherhood presume him as being deceased, so he is not included as the 15 Makuta alive in the universe Appearances *''The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''The Shadow Unleashed'' (Alternate Universe) *''Birth of the Rebellion'' (Alternate Universe) Category:Makuta